


Lady Yunho of The Flowers

by carrotcouple



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, and flowers and, and geunyuno for a friend on tumblr, based off a bunch of headcanons, hanakotoba, just lovely yunho, no but seriously, the title alludes to another geunyuno work I'm planning, there's badass yunho, warning for badass yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: Lady Yunho has many sides to herself, sides she shows others and sides she doesn't.





	Lady Yunho of The Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> erm, so this is for peachchanvidel on tumblr - the fandom's geunyuno mom and based off of a couple headcanons she came up with. This turned out a lot shorter than planned, but I am still learning to write Yunho and Geuntae's characters.

ジャスミン - Jasmine

On some days, Yunho was light and cheer. She smiled at everyone in the castle, helped the attendants even though they told her not to and made the entire of Chishin feel comfortable. It was her duty as the wife of the General after all. She glided across the floors with elegance, made teas like no other, took care of the castle in her husband’s absence and when her husband was there, she was doting wife. She was the example, the role model for all women in the earth tribe and she tried her hardest to live up to that standard. 

Of course, she was still herself. Cheerful, sometimes shy, easily made happy and deeply in love with her husband. If she strived to be someone she wasn’t, what was the point of being married to someone who loved her for her? At least that was what her husband had told her during the first month of their marriage when she was overwhelmed by insecurity and inferiority.

So Yunho devoted herself to her husband when he returned from the first five general meeting there had been in a long time. She made sure their quarters were clean and comfortable and scented the room with all of his favorite scents. She had the clothes she knew he would probably desire to wear set out and meal plans discussed with the cooks. She prepared his favorite tea for him, one that didn’t smell so floral but was smooth and rich.

“The King is dead?” Yunho gasped as she poured tea for him in their private quarters.

“Yes. The Wind Tribe is making a big fuss out of it and the Sky Tribe and Fire Tribe are trying to lay the blame of the King’s death on the shoulders of Son Hak, the general of the Wind Tribe. Says he escaped Hiryuu castle with Princess Yona as a hostage.” Geuntae accepted the tea she slid towards him. “Ha! I don’t care much if Il died, but I know a blatant and foolish lie when I see one. Hak would have never killed the King and he was more loyal to the Princess that the best dog there is.”

“So then, there’s something amiss?” Yunho asked him, sipping her tea.

“Something is always amiss in this country.” Geuntae muttered.

“And how do you plan to deal with this?” Yunho put the pot to the side as Geuntae stretched and his feet bumped against hers which were folded underneath her.

“We’ll have to see. Either way, I don’t know how much will change and I’m not very interested.” Geuntae grumbled. Yunho could tell her husband was not pleased with the five general meeting and tried to quickly think of a way to lift his mood.

“Oh yes, Chul Rang and the other boys were waiting to see if you could train them again today. They’ve been practicing.” Yunho informed him with a smile on her face. Geuntae’s foot twitched just the slightest against her own.

“They are? Eh, I’m a little tired right now. They’ll have to wait. Anyway, what makes them think I’ll train them again? They should have picked things up from my first lesson and gone with it.” He said grumpily. Yunho’s smile widened. His mood was picking up.

Yunho put her cup of tea down. She wasn’t satisfied though. Just making him a little happier would not do. It upset her when he was upset. So she started to think of what could possibly make him happier. An idea struck her and she grinned. Her husband caught the look on her face and his eyebrows rose in question. 

Bodily throwing herself at him with as much grace as she could manage in her excited state, she linked her arms around his neck and beamed down at him as he gazed up at her both curious and surprised.

“Won’t you teach me how to use a sword too?” She asked, wanting to see his reaction and genuinely eager to learn how to use a sword from her own husband. His face went from surprised to shock and then a devilish grin spread across his face.

“What’s this? I wonder what people would think if they heard the Lady of Chishin is learning to sword fight.” Geuntae said teasingly.

“Oh, you know that I can do other things than sword fight, it can’t possibly hurt to have another knife up my sleeve.” Yunho chuckled.

“As my Lady wishes.” He laughed.

_ Friendly, Graceful _

\------o------

パンジー - Pansy

On some days Yunho was concerned and comforting. She was a loving person and helping people was something she did a lot. What kind of wife of the General of the Earth Tribe would she be if she could not even sympathize with the people’s problems, if she could not cry with them, hold them in their despair and help them into the light? It was her duty for her husband was not the only one ruling their people, she was too. 

She acknowledged her husband’s strength, more than anyone else did. She knew he was strong and proud. He rarely asked for help and if he ever did it was a matter of great importance. He was a man of iron defences and a mind of steel. But even a man as strong as her husband had a weakness, had fears just like every other man. It tore her inside to know he suffered and she could only hold him and whisper reassurances she was not sure would reach him in his darkness.

Yunho first woke to the sound of tiny whimpers and grumbles. She turned to see Geuntae on the other side, restlessly twitching, his face twisted in discomfort. She knew what it was and she was the only one who did know. She reached for him, knowing she had to break through the cage of monsters his mind had conjured. She gently shook him, her touch soft and warm. 

“Wake up, it’s just a dream. It’s just a dream.” Yunho urged him awake and his eyes opened with a start and a strangled cry left his mouth. Yunho stroked his cheek with her thumb comfortingly. “It’s alright. You’re alright. I’m right here. You’re here in our room. You’re safe.”

Geuntae rolled towards her and into her touch, hands gripping at his scars and Yunho felt her heart sink as his body shook and incoherent and muffled sounds left his lips. Yunho let him hold her in his arms tightly until his tremors stopped.

“They can’t hurt you anymore.” Yunho whispered. “I won’t let them.”

She got up to make him some calming tea and he got up to follow her, clutching her hand tightly. She made some as quickly as possible and he didn’t say a word, he only held her. It hurt her to see him so silent, so vulnerable, so shaken. He was usually loud, boisterous and he laughed in the face of danger. 

But of course, she knew, he was only a man.

She finished making the tea and she led him out of their room to sit on the floor facing the garden and the sky lit with stars as they sipped their tea. She heard him sigh and he melted into her side, leaning on her as if drinking in her warmth. 

Now that he had significantly calmed down, it was rather nice. Yunho felt glad that he was using her as a pillar of support, she was glad she could see parts of him no one else did, she was glad he accepted her with no hesitation. It was moments like these she remembered that her husband was human too. He was a scarred and wonderful human and he picked himself up despite all those scars.

“How are you feeling?” Yunho asked quietly. If he answered, she would accept that answer, if he did not answer, she would not question it.

“I’m feeling grateful,” Geuntae answered. She turned to him in surprise. “I’m grateful that you’re here right now. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be sitting here drinking tea and looking at those beautiful stars.” He lowered his head and bumped his forehead against hers. “Thank you, Yunho.” Yunho’s eyes widened and her heart swelled with love.

_ Thoughtful, Caring _

\------o------

小百合 - Orange Lily

On some days, Yunho was cunning and dark. For all her good traits, for all her kindness and her good heart, Yunho was not an innocent and weak child. Being weak as a General’s wife was not an option and Yunho had learned that early on. She was the leader of their tribe when her husband was not there. If she could not stand up, if she could not make decisions like her husband, if she could not be ruthless when her people or anyone she valued was in danger, she lost the right to stand by her husband’s side.

To the people, Yunho was everything good in the tribe, but she was not to be taken lightly and only palace attendants that had dealt with assassination attempts knew. She was intelligent and resourceful. Her husband did not marry her for just her beauty or her kind heart. He married her for her strength of character too. 

One of the things Yunho was most learned in was plants. She had enjoyed brewing tea so she had already had a solid knowledge of certain plants and flowers. It was after she had married Geuntae, she started to learn about herbs and medicinal plants. She eventually learned different poisons after a girl in the castle ate a poisonous fruit that had somehow made it into the kitchen. She was also very adept at gathering information. Perhaps it was because she talked with everyone with a smile and others seemed to view her as innocent and naive, so they let things slip.

“I heard something interesting today, Chul Rang,” Yunho murmured as she poured herself and Chul Rang a cup of tea. He looked up at her, attention drawn by the tone of her voice. She took a sip of her tea and then leaned back. “It would seem that a group of rather notorious drug dealers General Geuntae defeated are staying here in Chishin in a shady inn and are seeking vengeance,” she informed him nonchalantly. His eyes widened significantly and he put his tea cup down. 

“Shall I help you access that inn, Lady Yunho?” He asked seriously. She smiled at him with no light behind her eyes.

“I would appreciate that, Chul Rang.” 

The two of them continued to sip their tea. Later that day, Yunho wore a very simple and plain kimono and let Chul Rang lead her to the inn. Chul Rang dealt with the inn owner and Yunho slipped in unnoticed. Everyone in Chishin knew her face, so she had made her hair differently and kept her head lowered as she passed by locals.

She crossed into the section that divided into rooms and calmly walked down the length of the hall, straining to hear anything. She heard boisterous laughter and she quickly flattened herself against the wall, pretending to be dealing with the small laundry cart that was coincidentally next to her. Three men came out of the room in front of her and it didn’t take Yunho a long time to realize that the men matched the descriptions she had been given. They walked away and she gracefully and silently glided into their now empty room.

She filled snatched up the teapot that looked like it had been used before and swiftly turned the water in it into a lethal floral tea. She had picked oleander that morning. She poured it into the three cups set there and smiled to herself. It smelled sweet and pleasant. Nodding to herself, she exited the room and then walked back to where Chul Rang was waiting. As she walked out, the three men walked by her and Yunho smirked.

The next day, news spread in Chishin of three illegal drug dealers who mysteriously died. 

“What a horrible way to die,” Chul Rang murmured innocently, shaking his head as he accepted the cup of tea Yunho passed to him.

“Very true. What a horrible way to die.” She smiled into her cup as she drank her tea.

_ Hatred, Revenge _

\------o------

エーデルワイス - Edelweiss

On some days Yunho was bold and strong. She stood tall and received respect from all those who looked upon her. She walked with power in her steps and exuded confidence no matter the situation. It reminded her of the weight of her position. She was more than just General Geuntae’s wife. She was the representative of all the women in the Earth Tribe and would one day be the mother of the next Earth Tribe General.

It had been several years since she had visited Kuuto, she had last visited the bustling city when she was a child. She had been surprised at first, when Geuntae offered to take her with him for when he attended the newly revived fighting festival. But she held her head high as she took a seat with the audience and she was only flustered for a moment when she noticed that King Soowon was drinking her tea. 

There were skilled fighters from every tribe and several were even women who looked fierce and experienced. She should have felt small among the all of the clearly accomplished warriors but she wore a relaxed but strong face as she helped her husband adjust his arm braces. It was not that she wasn’t strong. Her strength was different.

Three fights into the festival, Soowon invited her to sit by him so they could share her tea and talk about the fights. The fights were enjoyable and Geuntae ended up getting far too excited in his fight against General Joodoh and had injured his arm. They weren’t a part of the fighting festival since they were Generals, but they put up a good show. Her husband took a seat near her when he was done fighting and General Joodoh stayed near the front lines, keeping an eye on the fighters in case he would need to break a far too serious duel.

Yunho had just moved forward to get more tea when it happened. A dark haired male rose from the crowd of several over excited fighters and audience and started to run towards the King. His eyes held pure hatred and he held a hunting knife in one hand.

“Die, son of Yuhon!” The man shouted. 

Her husband moved first and he stood in front of the King, his hand on his sword, his eyes challenging and sparkling, eager for a fight. Yunho glanced at him. His right arm was injured and his left hand was on his sword. She knew her husband was equally skilled with his left hand, but in that one moment, protectiveness bubbled in her chest and overflowed. 

She was closer to the man anyway. 

As he passed by her she stretched out her foot and tripped him. He landed smack on the floor and before he could get back up, she picked up the teapot and dropped it on him. It shattered, the pieces hit the ground loudly and tea spilled all over the man’s clothes and hair. She quickly kicked the knife out of his outstretched hand and glared down at him as all the warriors turned to see what the commotion was about.

The man’s face indicated that he knew he had lost any chances.

“You have chosen the wrong time to attempt an assassination, you foolish man.” Yunho said loudly, her voice now washing over the quiet arena. “Not only did you threaten the life of the King of Kouka surrounded by his loyal servants, you undermined the strength of everyone here and undermined the authority of the five tribes.” Yunho said harshly. There was fire burning in her veins, like molten lead.

Then she felt a firm hand on her arm, pulling her away and she was suddenly next to her husband. She realized everyone was staring at her and felt internally shy and embarrassed although she tried not to show it on her face.

“This is my wife,” her husband said, his voice clipped and short and a raspy breath easing it’s way out of his lungs once he had uttered the words. She turned to look at him and he was looking her in awe. Yunho flushed.

“Someone’s quite clearly losing his mind in amazement,” General Joodoh snickered as he bent down and pulled the fallen man up.

_ Courage, Power _

**Author's Note:**

> I used Hanakotoba. And about oleander being used as poison, I looked it up and it’s supposed to be a deadly poisonous flower (I’m sorry if I’m wrong). Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
